The Silver Trio- First Year
by shadypaper
Summary: The second generation of Harry Potter characters is going to Hogwarts! But what happens when Rose becomes best friends with a Malfoy? Please review! *Scorose is my main OTP. I will probably write a lot about them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Goodbye!" Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny called out. "Have a good year!"

Rose Weasley and her cousin Albus Potter waved back to their parents as the Hogwarts Express began puffing out of King's Cross Station. Adjusting her bag and clutching her book, she and Albus walked down the aisle, looking for an empty compartment. The first few were filled with their cousins but Albus and Rose liked solitude.

"This one is empty," Rose said, and she and Albus sat down. Rose pulled out one of her books and began practicing beginner's spells while Albus set up his wizard's chess board.

"Want to play?" Albus asked.

Rose shook her head, not looking up from the book. "I can't. I've only got a few more spells and then I'll have learned the entire book!"

"But it's wizard's chess!" exclaimed Albus, pointing at the board. "All you have to do is speak!"

Rose sighed resignedly and agreed.

"Excellent, you'll be black," Albus said.

Rose and Albus played a very long game of wizard's chess, so long that they had to pause in the middle in order to change into their robes. Both Rose and Albus were great chess players from all the times they played Rose's father and each other. Albus's father was pitiful so they never played him.

"Knight to E6," Rose said, opening a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and cringing. Vomit-flavored. She glanced out the window. "I think we're nearing the castle. Truce?"

Albus agreed and they cleaned up the game. Just as Rose predicted, the train slowed to a stop at Hogsmeade Station soon. Rose and Albus got their things and left the train. A man that had to be Rubeus Hagrid was calling for all the first years, so Rose and Albus made their way towards him. The pushed their way through the crowd of students and Rose almost ran into another first year.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized.

The boy pushed his pale hair out of his eyes. "It was my fault. Please, go ahead." He stepped out of the way and let Rose and Albus through.

"Was that who I think it was?" Rose asked Albus in a hushed voice.

Albus nodded. "Yes. It was definitely Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus Potter had never read _Hogwarts, A History_ , but Rose had talked enough about it that he kind of knew what to expect when he walked through the doors of the Great Hall. It still took his breath away now as he took it all in: the four House tables, the enchanted ceiling, the long table at the head of the room. It was magnificent.

The Sorting began and Albus was anxious, nevermind what his father had told him. He didn't know where he belonged! He watched nervously as the few people in his family that were also first years get put in Gryffindor.

"Potter, Albus!" Professor Longbottom called out. A collective hush ran through the Great Hall. _Of course,_ Albus though. _I'm a Potter._ Albus willed himself to stay calm as he made his way to the stool and sat down. Then Longbottom place the Sorting Hat on Albus's head.

"Hmm… very interesting," a voice said in Albus's ear. "Harry Potter's son. You're just like your father. He would've done well in Slytherin, oh yes. But where to put _you_?" The Hat was silent for a moment. Albus was frozen with fear. His father had said the Hat let you choose, but Albus didn't know where we wanted to be.

"Better be… SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat yelled.

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers. Albus took of the hat and made his way to his new House table, avoiding eye contact with any of his family. He didn't want to see their disappointed faces.

Rose couldn't believe it. Albus was in Slytherin! _There goes my only friend_ , she thought glumly. One by one, the rest of the first years were sorted.

"Weasley, Rose!" Professor Longbottom called. Rose marched up to the stool and sat down confidently.

"Ah, another Weasley," the Hat murmured. "This is quite puzzling indeed."

"I'm sorry, but _what's_ puzzling?" Rose asked.

"You are very ambitious, Miss Weasley," the Sorting Hat explained, "therefore I could place you in Slytherin. But you are also quite intelligent, and for that reason I might place you in Ravenclaw. Yet you are also extremely loyal, which means you might fit in Hufflepuff. And I also sense a great deal of bravery in you, Rose, so Gryffindor could also be the correct House for you."

Rose was stunned. "Well, which one is it?"

The Hat did not respond. Rose sat self-consciously in front of the multitude of curious faces for a long time. Finally, it spoke. "Hmm, yes well... You'd best be suited in... RAVENCLAW!"

Rose almost fell off the stool, she was so surprised. Weasleys were always in Gryffindor; she'd broken the tradition. Pleased with the Hat's choice, Rose hopped down from the stool and almost ran to her House table.

That night, in her new dormitory, Rose wrote her parents.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _It's Rose. Hugo is a Gryffindor, so is Lily. I'm so happy for them! I, however, am a proud Ravenclaw! I haven't made any friends- yet- but it's only been the first day. The Great Hall looks just as I imagined it while reading_ Hogwarts, A History _. The food here is amazing, just like you said._

 _You used to tell us stories about Neville Longbottom. He is now the Herbology professor at Hogwarts! Classes start tomorrow and I'm very thrilled to finally be learning practical spells and potion brewing. Hopefully all the professors are kind._

 _I miss you dearly and will write as often as I can._

 _Love, Rose_

Rose wanted to rush up to the Owlery and send off the letter now, but she knew she'd have to wait till morning. She shut off the light and rolled over, but couldn't fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Albus mumbled to himself, attempting to levitate his sausage patty. The meat flopped on the plate and nothing more. It was already the second week of September and Al was regretting not letting Rose help him study last summer.

"Albus!" someone yelled. Al looked up and grinned. Rose was running toward the Slytherin table, a small stack of books floating alongside her. She stopped abruptly when she reached the Al and the levitating books ran into his head.

"Ow!" Albus moaned. Some of the other Slytherins at the table chuckled.

"Oops, sorry," Rose said, straightening the stack. "I really love the levitation spell but I always forget it has a hard time stopping suddenly."

"Sure," Al muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I've tried out for Ravenclaw's House team," Rose announced smugly. "I'm going to be a Chaser."

"You?" Albus exclaimed incredulously. "Play Quidditch?"

"Yes," Rose responded.

"I can't believe this," Al murmured, looking dumbfounded. He turned to one of the Slytherins. "Do you believe it?"

The boy shrugged. Rose frowned, though Albus knew she knew he was teasing.

"I guess I'll see you at the first game on Monday. It's Ravenclaw versus Slytherin." Rose stalked off and the floating books followed, running into Albus's head a second time, harder.

Al scowled. "She did that on purpose."

Rose was seated underneath a large shade tree working on her assignment for History of Magic. She had to admit, as much as she loved Hogwarts, the ghost teacher's class was a bit lackluster.

Rose heard twigs snapping underfoot and rolled her eyes. "Go away, James!" she yelled, not pausing her quill. She only had a few more inches to go before she could stop writing. Of course, she could always make it longer…

"Am I really that awful?" a voice asked.  
Rose glanced up from her parchment. "Albus!"

"What're you doing?" Al demanded. "It's a nice day, so why are you doing schoolwork?"

Rose sighed. "I have to get this finished before I can even _think_ about running around." She paused her quill and smirked up at Al. "I don't suppose you've finished."

Al hunched his shoulders. "No, and I was hoping maybe a nice cousin of mine could help me?"

Rose narrowed her eyes. Ravenclaw and Slytherin first years had History of Magic together and they had to write twelve inches on the First Goblin Rebellion. Rose didn't like cheating- she'd inherited that from her mother- but Albus, James, and Hugo always came to her for answers, much like their fathers.

Rose weighed the options in her mind. If she was caught giving answers she would get in trouble, but if Albus continued on the way he was, he'd surely be expelled. "Oh, all right," she muttered, giving in. "I can help you. But I'm not giving you the answers."

Albus grinned victoriously.


End file.
